Magical Morphin Power Rangers
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Nightmare Moon has been released from her 1,000 year slumber. With her powers diminished over the millenium, Princess Celestia summons five teenage girls with attitude to wield the Elements of Harmony as the Power Rangers. Features humanized characters.
1. Ranger Rising

**This story is inspired by Power Rangers and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Haim Saban (NOT Disney) owns Power Rangers, and Hasbro owns Friendship is Magic. All rights go to them. I'd like to give a shout out to barryc10, who has a fanfiction so similar to this one it's funny. I came up with this before I read his, and he gave me his permission to write this.**

**Everyone in this story is humanized, and the suits look similar to Mighty Morphin, but instead of dinosaurs, the helmets look more like the In Space helmets with fancier visors.**

**I have no idea what Snips and Snails would look like as humans, so let's just assume they look like Bulk and Skull.**

**Also, there's an important reason why everyone else has the same name, but I just call Applejack AJ. It's story related.**

~Begin Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme~

_Two astronaughts open a seal, and Night Mare Moon flies out._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha! After one thousand years I'm free! It's time to conqure Equestria!"_

_Princess Celestia teleports into the Power Chamber and goes over to Spike and Twilight._

_"Twilight! Nightmare Moon has escaped! Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"_

_AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are whisked from Canterlot High and magically sent to Canterlot Castle. A buckle with the symbol of Honesty appears on AJ's belt, and she turns into the Red Harmony Ranger._

_Centaurus Mega Zord rises up activating at the same time as the logo come up._

**MAGICAL MORPHIN**

**POWER RANGERS**

_AJ swings a lasso above her head and then throws it forward. Double shot of her looking up thoughtfully, and her as the Red Ranger swinging her sword._

_Rainbow spins around and leans against a railing with an arrogant smile. Double shot of her looking up with a confident smile, and her as the Blue Ranger punching the air with armored fists._

_Pinkie is seen in her cheerleading uniform dancing with her squad. Double shot of her looking up with a sweet smile, and her as the Pink Ranger swinging her guns._

_Rarity is walking down a hallway waving her hair to the side arrogantly. Double shot of her looking up seriously, and her as the Black Ranger swinging her whip around with a hand on her hip._

_Fluttershy is screaming in fear as she dodges a group of Putties. Double shot of her looking up in fear, and her as the Yellow Ranger swinging her bow._

_Quickly goes through all five of them shouting their Elements, followed by a view of the Red, Black, and Blue Mare Zords._

_All five Rangers pose, their Elements appearing behind them._

_Twilight is sittting at a desk reading a spell book._

_Snips and Snails are sitting at a bench at school, trying to flirt with a student to no avail._

_Celestia is sitting in her throne with her legs crossed nodding as if listening to someone speak._

_All five Mare Zords are running/flying together. The five of them come together, forming the Centaurus Mega Zord, which poses at the end of the song._

**MAGICAL MORPHIN**

**POWER RANGERS**

_Ranger Rising_

Our story begins on a far away planet actually. Two astronauts were exploring the planet searching for any sign of life.

"Anything Taylor?" one astronaut asked his partner.

"Nope, sorry Mike," the other astronaut said, "I'm thinking we should head back to the ship. We're not going to find anything."

"Just a few more minutes," Taylor said. Mike shrugged and they continued their exploration. After a few seconds they saw a large seal in the distance.

"Huh, what's that?" Taylor asked.

"Let's go and investigate."

They made their way over to the seal, anxious to see what it was. The seal had a symbol of a black horse and a crescent moon underneath it. Mike and Taylor slowly put their hands on the seal.

"What do you think it is?" Mike asked.

"No idea," Taylor said. As the rubbed the seal, it began glowing dark blue.

"Huh?" Taylor asked.

"Wh, what?" Mike screamed. There was a bright flash as the seal broke, knocking the astronauts down. A dark blue mist came out of the seal, and took the form of a tall yet beautiful woman with long full blue hair with stars in it, wearing black lipstick a dark blue generals outfit, black high heels, long black cape, and a black crown.

She thrusted her sword into the ground, and looked around with an evil smile. After a while, she couldn't contain herself any longer, and broke out into an evil laugh.

"I'm FREE!" she shouted gleefully. The astronauts looked up in horror at her, and began running off as fast as they could. The woman looked over at them and pointed her sword at them, "Uh, uh, uh. Where do you ingrates think _you're_ going?" she asked, firing a black flame at them from her sword. The flame engulfed them, and judging by the screams of pain, they painfully disintergrated.

"Now then," she said looking up, "My first target, is you!" she said looking at the large blue and green planet in the distance...

Equestria...

"I'm coming for you, Celestia!" she said evilly. She then broke out into another loud and evil laugh.

Celestia woke up with a start. She sat up from her bed, and looked up at the night sky in fear.

"You can't have..." she said putting her hands over her heart in fear.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ma and Pa,<em>

_Ah don't believe it! Here Ah am in the big city of Canterlot! It's beautiful out here, and it's so active. Why, Ah feel a bit out of mah element out here. But Ah won't let that intimidate me! Ah swore that when I left the farm that Ah was gonna make a a name for mahself, and that's what Ah'm gonna do, or my name ain't Ambrosia!_

_Ah start mah first day at Canterlot High tomorrow. Ah'm mighty nervous, but Ah'm determined to make at least one friend. Well, wish me luck!_

_Love ya'll lots!_

_Your daughter, AJ_

* * *

><p>She looked up at the new school with an anxious expression on her face. It had been a bit of a sudden decision to move out to Canterlot to live with her grandmother and her older brother, but she felt a need to get out there and explore the world.<p>

"Well, here Ah go," she said taking a deep breath. Gripping her brown backpack, she walked into the building with a sense of determnation. That determination quickly turned into fear as she looked around. She stuck out like a sore thumb looking at the other students. Okay, she was attractive. She had really long blond hair in a pony tail, and in her mind she had a killer body, but her clothes were the problem. Everyone else looked like they belonged in the city, while she was sporting light brown cowboy jacket, red vest (her favorite color) over a white shirt, blue jeans, brown cowgirl boots, and a light brown cowgirl's hat to boot. She didn't wear make-up, mainly because she didn't feel the need to wear it.

As she was walking through the halls, she bumped into another student, both of them falling to the ground.

"Ah!" she cried out as she fell.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" the student said. She looked at the student she bumped into and did a double take. She. Was. Gorgeous! Not only did she have a great body, but she had really long purple hair that went all the way down her back and knew what to wear to bring the most of her body out. She was currently wearing red lipstick, a black suit jacket, white shirt, black suit skirt, and black high heels.

"Ah am so sorry!" she said helping the student up.

She sighed, "It's alright, I guess. You must have just been so struck by my incredible looks that you had no idea what to do."

"Uh... beg your pardon?"

"My name is Rarity Dubois," the fashion savy student said holding out her hand.

"Um, AJ Ambrosia," she said, shaking Rarity's hand.

"AJ? That's a..." Rarity looked strained trying to think of something nice to say about the name, which was just two letters, "Nice... name... You look like an AJ, yeah..."

"Um, thanks Ah guess," AJ said with a nod, "You look like a... Rarity... too."

"Oh... that's nice..."

What almost looked like a great friendship in a making had all of a sudden gotten really awkward. So much for making friends...

"Do you know your homeroom?" Rarity asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, hang on," AJ said pulling out her schedule, "Ah think it's... World History."

"Oh, then it's a good thing I found you, darling, you were going in the wrong direction," Rarity explained.

"And you know this... how?" AJ asked.

"Simple, you and I have the same homeroom," Rarity said with a smile before taking AJ's hand, "Come on, follow me!"

"Um... okay?" AJ said following after Rarity.

When they got to the classroom, Rarity immediately took her seat as the teacher wanted to introduce everyone to AJ before she got comfortable.

"Alright class, starting today we're welcoming a new student to our class," she said motioning for AJ to walk in. She walked in and bowed to everyone before stating her name.

"Hi ya'll, mah name's AJ Ambrosia. Mighty nice ta meet ya," she said with a smile. She looked around, noting four students in particular. One was of course Rarity, who was smiling sweetly. The other three she hadn't seen before.

One was a cute girl with wild dark pink hair that went to her shoulders, light blue shorts, pink and white shirt, jean vest, and white sneakers. She looked at AJ with a bright smile as if she were really excited. She looked really bubbly and sweet.

One of the other students was a pretty girl with really long light pink hair that was a lot straighter than the other student and covered her right eye. She wore a yellow sweater, black skirt, and black shoes. She looked at AJ for a second, but then looked away nervously. She looked really kind hearted, but also really shy and introverted.

The last student she noticed was sort of scary. She looked really attractive, with sort of long multi-colored hair, and dark red lipstick, but she was wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Sitting with her feet resting on her desk, she looked at AJ with an almost challenging expression. Ultimately, she looked like trouble, but she had this air that made her seem like a really faithful person. The kind who has only a few friends, but those friends are friends for life.

AJ felt a little uncomfortable looking at them. After a second, she took a seat next to the bubbly student.

"Hi," she whispered, "My name's Pinkie Pie."

"Nice ta meet ya," AJ said.

"Don't get too comfortable," the delinquet said, "People like you are the kind to get eaten alive in this city."

"People like me, huh?" AJ said rasing an eyebrow. The student turned to her with a challenging smile.

"People that make it painfully obvious that they're out of their element. Where are you from, the country or something?"

"Ah was born in Sweet Apple Acres out in Ponyville. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just sizing up the fresh meat," the delinquet turned away and laughed. AJ frowned looking at her.

"Don't mind her," Pinkie Pie said, "Rainbow Dash is always like that with new students."

"Rainbow Dash, huh?" AJ asked, taking the name in. She looked over to the shy student, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom completely. AJ gave her a sweet smile and waved. The student just gave a small wave, and looked away sheepishly.

AJ shook her head and focused on her class, fully aware of the number of looks she was getting.

* * *

><p>Back in Canterlot Castle, a young girl was running through the hall frantically. She had, long straight purple hair with pink highlights, and was wearing white wizards robes, matching ankle boots with a two inch heel, and she was carrying a large book in her arms.<p>

She ran through a large red door, which led to the throne room. Inside she saw a tall figure with really long multi-colored hair and wearing a long white dress looking out a window. The young girl ran over to the figure.

"Princess, Spike confirmed it. She's free," the young girl said. The figure stiffened a bit, but then looked down, "What should we-"

"I think it's time, Twilight," the Princess said, shocking the young girl.

"Time? But, Princess, your power-"

"Isn't enough!" the princess turned around to face her student, revealing her gorgeous face and nice figure, "The only thing that can stop her now are the Elements of Harmony. Have you and Spike figured out the sage's manuscripts?"

"Um, yes, Your Highness," Twilight said looking down seriously, "The morphers are done, as are the Zords. They're currently asleep, waiting for the chosen five."

"Then we need to find the chosen five," as soon as she spoke those words, a dark cloud apppeared over Canterlot, catching the attention of Twilight and the Princess, "Twilight, I don't care if you have to pull the chosen five over here. We need them!"

"What should I look for?" Twilight asked looking at the princess in fear, "What's the common trait?"

"Attitude," the Princess said, "The five of them must have attitude."

"Attitude?" Twilight asked, not fully believing what she heard, "I'll get right on it!" Twilight said shaking it off and running off to her study. The Princess looked back up at the sky in fear.

"Are we really going to repeat one thousand years ago?" she asked, wondering if the person she was talking to could hear her.

* * *

><p>In a black air ship shaped sort of like an alicorn, the queen that was sealed away was looking at the castle with a dark expression.<p>

"Not repeat," she said seriously, "This time, _you'll_ be the one sealed away!"

* * *

><p>After school, everyone went to the Recreation Center, as it was a nice place to get a little studying done, and even hang out with friends (assuming you had any). In the case of Fluttershy Wyrmwood, she mainly came out to hang out with the few friends she did have, but also so the local tough girl, Rainbow Dash, could train her in martial arts. Right now, she was wearing a yellow tank top, black sweat pants, and was holding the bag for Rainbow, who was using it to practice her kicks.<p>

"Good job, Rainbow," Fluttershy said softly.

"Thanks," Rainbow said taking a breather, "You know, we should get Rarity up here. She could work on her kicks."

"I _can_ hear you, you know," Rarity said from her seat next to Pinkie Pie, "And for your information my kicks are just fine. You on the other hand could really work on your form."

"Hmph!" Rainbow turned away, "Okay Fluttershy, let's do a little sparring."

"Oh, um, I don't think..." Fluttershy said looking down.

"Hey! AJ!" Pinkie Pie called out, catching Rainbow and Fluttershy's attention. Sure enough, AJ just walked into the Rec Center and was looking around.

"Hey, let's get started," Rainbow said seriously.

"Wh, what?" Fluttershy asked, looking surprised and scared.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy," Rainbow said. Fluttershy was scared, of course, but she trusted Rainbow, so she nodded and the two of them got in fighting stances.

AJ was looking around the Rec Center taking it in. It was nice that there was a place like this in the city. She would probably spend a lot of time here.

"AJ! Over here!" she heard from a distance. AJ looked and saw Pinkie Pie waving to her happily sitting next to Rarity. AJ decided to go sit with them, since she didn't know anyone else.

"Hi ya'll," AJ said sitting across from them, "What brings ya'll two here?"

"Well, I was planning on practicing my gymnastics, but Pinkie Pie came so I figured I'd just sit here and relax," Rarity said.

"You're a gymnast?" AJ asked, Pinkie Pie nodding actually.

"Mm hm, and I'm a cheerleader!" she said happily.

"Somehow, Ah ain't surprised," AJ said with a smile.

"Hey there, sexy," a male voice said from behind Rarity, who groaned in agony.

"Ugh, Snips," Rarity said in a pained manner. AJ looked up at who she was talking two, and saw two students, both male, and sort of pathetic looking. One was really chubby and the other one was really thin. Both were wearing black jackets that made them look like bad boys, but not the somewhat attractive breaking-all-the-rules bad boys. The chubby one was obviously Snips.

"And I see you brought your shadow, Snails," Rarity said turning to them. Snails laughed when she said that, obviously thinking she was joking. AJ got the impression that he wasn't all that smart, while Snips was the brains, which showed when he raised his hand making Snails stop laughing instantly.

"Anyway, I heard that you recently broke up with your boyfriend," Snips said.

"You heard right," Rarity said.

"Does this mean you're free Saturday night?" Snips asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Sorry, but you see, I have this thing to do, and it doesn't involve you," Rarity said simply, not even hiding that she just didn't want to go out with Snips. Snails began laughing again, only this time, Snips glared at him, making him stop and look down in shame.

Snips regained his cheerful disposition and looked over to AJ, "So, this is the new girl. AJ, right?"

"That's right," AJ said tipping her hat forward a bit, "Mighty nice ta meet ya, partner."

Snips chuckled, "Likewise. I'm Snips, and this is my bro Snails. If you ever want a special tour of Canterlot, or anything else," he and Snails both raised their eyebrows, and AJ swore she saw his eyes land right on her bustline, "Let us know, alright?"

"Yeah, right..." AJ said, suddenly seeing why Rarity gave them the cold shoulder.

"Come on, Snails," Snips said walking off. Snails stood there looking at AJ with a stupid lovesick look on his face, but Snips came back and pulled Snails away.

"I am so sorry you had to meet them like that," Rarity said.

"They seem intolerable," AJ said, making Rarity laugh.

"That's them on a good day," Rarity said, this time Pinkie Pie laughing too.

Suddenly they heard Fluttershy cry out. AJ turned around and saw Rainbow kick Fluttershy to the ground. That made AJ a little upset.

"What in tarnation!" she said getting up and walking over to the sparring section.

"W, wait!" Rarity called out, but AJ wasn't listening. She didn't know that they were sort of friends, so of course AJ would think Rainbow was bullying her, "Oh dear..."

"This is going to be _good_!" Pinkie Pie said, catching Rarity's attention.

"You mean ugly," Rarity said.

"Hey!" AJ called out, catching Rainbow's attention. AJ walked onto the mat and helped Fluttershy up, "pickin on sweet innocent girls now?"

Rainbow laughed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think you got it all wrong. I'm helping Fluttershy here. She needs to get tougher, and I'm just trying to help her along with that."

"By kickin her to the ground?" AJ asked walking over to Rainbow.

"Um... actually..." Fluttershy tried to say.

"If that's what it takes, then yeah," Rainbow said now walking up to AJ, "Maybe you want some too, fresh meat," Rainbow said poking AJ in the chest.

"Um, Rainbow... I don't think..." Fluttershy tried again, but no one could hear her.

"Where Ah come from, those be fightin words," AJ said seriously.

"Well, maybe I just feel it's time to break you in," Rainbow said arrogantly.

For a long time, everything was still, until...

Rainbow tried to punch AJ, but she stepped back just in time and caught the punch. She then pushed Rainbow back, and the two of them began trading punches and kicks, blocking and dodging each other's attacks.

Rainbow jumped up and kicked AJ, who blocked the attack but was pushed back. She then ran back up to Rainbow and did a spinning drop kick, knocking Ranbow to the ground. Rainbow pushed herself up, and blocked another series of kicks from AJ, followed by a sweeping kick, which Rainbow jumped over.

Rainbow did a spin kick to AJ's head, but AJ fell back on the ground dodging the attack, caught herself, and kicked back up and continued her assault.

By this time, everyone was watching them. Rarity was shell shocked looking at them fight. Pinkie Pie was watching them as if it were a movie. Fluttershy just looked really scared and sad, as if it were her fault they were fighting.

The two of them kicked each other's legs three times, and then threw kicks at each other's faces, both stopping short of hitting the other. They kept their legs raised for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Rainbow raised an eyebrow. AJ gave her a smirk in response, and the two of them lowered their legs and continued their fight.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie went to stand next to Fluttershy.

"I've never seen anyone keep up with Rainbow," Rarity said.

"I told you this would be good," Pinkie Pie said.

Now the fight was at it's climax. Rainbow ran over to AJ and tried to do a jumping kick, but AJ bent out of the way of the attack. When Rainbow turned around, she met AJ's fist, which stopped right in front of her face, a mere inch from her nose. Rainbow looked shocked, as was everyone else. The new girl had just beaten the number 1 martial arts champion of Equestria.

Just who was this girl?

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden tremor, which caught everyone's attention.

"What's happening?" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"Everyone, stay close!" Rarity commanded.

"I'm scared!" Fluttershy cried out, actually crying.

Everyone was running out of the Rec Center in fear, while Rainbow and AJ ran over to Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Are earthquakes common in Canterlot?" AJ asked.

"Not even!" Rarity shouted.

"Fluttershy, it's okay! We're here!" Rainbow said going up to Fluttershy and hugging her, confusing AJ a bit. _Were_ they friends?

* * *

><p>"Spike, do you have a lock?" Twilight asked her assistant, a young man with short green hair, wearing purple robes, a white shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.<p>

"I have five hits! I think these are the ones!" Spike said.

"The princess said we needed them here now! Begin the transportation spell!" Twilight commanded.

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>If things weren't weird before, they were getting weird now. All of a sudden, the five of them felt something strange. Magical energy was gathering around them.<p>

"Whoa! Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"This is getting weird!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"We're being transported!" Rarity cried out as all five of them were engulfed in different colored lights, and shot out of the Rec. Center.

The five of them landed in what looked like a laboratory or something of the sort. There were a lot of machines everywhere, including a large computer in the back of the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Rainbow asked.

"Except for my upset stomach, yes, I'm fine," Rarity said.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy asked looking around.

"I don't know, but that was fun! Let's do it again!" Pinkie Pie cried out happily.

"This place..." AJ said to herself, "What's going on?"

"Twilight! They're here!" Spike called out, catching everyone's attention.

"Excellent," Twilight said, walking into the room with Spike, "Pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I don't care who you are!" Rainbow shouted walking up to Twilight, "Where are we?"

"You're inside Canterlot Castle," Twilight explained, "This is a secret chamber in the basement."

"Oh, yeah, _sure_," Rainbow said, "next you're gonna tell me is that Princess Celestia is right behind me!"

"Maybe not _right_ behind you, but you're pretty close," a sweet yet regal voice said from behind everyone. They looked and saw Princess Celestia slowly descending down to them, "My name is Princess Celestia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rangers."

Everyone was confused. Did she just call them... Rangers?

* * *

><p>The evil queen was walking through Canterlot with an army of clay made fighters. They were throwing tables around, scaring the people, just wreaking havoc.<p>

"Yes, my Putty warriors, YES! They'll have to come soon! Come on Celestia! Where are your chosen five!" she called out evilly.

* * *

><p>AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were currently looking at her attacking Canterlot.<p>

"Who is that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Her name is Nightmare Moon," Celestia said seriously, "A being of pure evil. One thousand years ago, I used the Elements of Harmony to seal her away."

"Wait, one thousand years?" AJ asked, "But ya don't look an age over thirty."

"Well, I thank you," Celestia said bowing elegantly to AJ, "But I'm far from human, and the same goes for Nightmare Moon. My powers as they are aren't a match for what she's become. That's why I need the five of you."

"Wait, what?" Rarity asked stepping forward, "What can we do?"

"I know this is asking a lot of you, but you five must fight her in my place," Celestia said sadly.

"Us? Fight _her_?" Fluttershy asked in fear, "We can't!"

"You have to," Twilight said, "You five are the only ones who can use the Elements of Harmony."

"Why us?" Rainbow asked, "And how do you know you have the right ones?"

"The spell that brought you here was meant to bring the chosen five here and assign them with their Elements," Twilight explained, "If the spell was a success, which is obviously was, then you five would be the Elements of Harmony incarnant."

"In other words, we're all the full embodiment of the elements?" Pinkie Pie asked, getting a nod from Twilight, "This is AWESOME!"

"Ah don't mean ta be rude, Your Majesty," AJ said walking forward, "But we're just five regular human girls. We don't have special powers or nothin. We can't fight a plus one thousand year old demon and her goons."

"Not yet, but with our help, the five of you will be able to," Celestia stated, "You see, many centuries after Nightmare Moon was sealed away, I met a sage named Zordon. He shared with me his technology, and taught me how to convert the power of the Elements of Harmony into what he called Power Coins, which when applied properly, can morph the chosen person into what he called a Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger, eh?" Rainbow said walking forward, "This is sounding interesting. Go on."

"There are six elements total, but I currently only possess five of them. Each of you have been chosen because you possess the inner traits that represent one of the Elements.

"Rarity," Celestia began, Rarity looking up seriously, "Your heart is open to all those around you, therefore you have been chosen as the Black Ranger of Generosity, and will wield the powerful and tactical Black Unicorn Marezord."

_An image of a black robotic unicorn with a purple mane and a large cannon coming out of it's horn._

"Rainbow Dash," Rainbow looked up with a confident smirk, "Loyal to those you call friends to the end, you will be the Blue Ranger of Loyalty, and will command the swift Blue Pegasus Marezord."

_An image of a dark blue robotic pegasus with a muli-colored mane flying around quickly._

Fluttershy," Fluttershy looked up in fear, "You show no ill will to anyone, not even those who hurt you. Such purity of heart makes you perfect to be the Yellow Ranger of Kindness. The heroic Yellow Pegasus Marezord is yours to weild."

_An image of a somewhat bulky yellow robotic pegasus with a long pink mane slowly descending onto the ground, it's wings still and having propellors in them._

"Pinkamena," Pinkie Pie looked up with a happy smile, "No matter the situation, you never lose your smile. You have been chosen to be the Pink Ranger of Laughter, and will command the Pink Earth Marezord. Use it's assortment of weapons to bring a swift end to your enemies."

_An image of a heavily armored pink robotic earth pony with a puffy pink mane firing multiple machine guns and missiles from its body._

"Finally, AJ" AJ looked up with a thoughtful expression, "You possess a strong sense of justice and are unable to leave those in danger. Such a strong heart is needed as a leader, therefore you will be the Red Ranger of Honesty, and weild the mighty Red Earth Marezord. Use it's raw strength to lead your team to victory."

_An image of a kind of scary looking red robotic earth pony with a long blond mane getting up on it's hind legs and kicking forward._

"When the time is dire, and your enemies push you to the limit, your Marezords are able to combine to form the powerful Centaurus Megazord."

_An image of the five Zords, now combined to form a multi-colored centaur knight._

All of this was a lot to take in, and each of them seemed to be handling what they just heard differently. Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were both smiling, but Pinkie Pie looked more excited while Rainbow looked really confident. It was clear those two were looking forward to what was to come.

Rarity and Fluttershy seemed more reluctant, at the very least more hesitant. Rarity looked like she was in deep thought, while Fluttershy looked downright terrified. It didn't seem right to AJ to force them to fight.

Speaking of AJ, she didn't know what to think. Not only was she being asked to fight a super villan that even the Princess was afraid of, but she was expected to be the _leader_! Fist of all, yeah, she was a good fighter. She took martial arts back when she was in Ponyville, and was a fourth degree black belt. And yeah, she said she wanted to make a name for herself, and do something worth while with her time in High School, but Celestia was talking about fighting to save the world! Could she handle that?

Also, she barely knew any of them. She just met Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow today, and she hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Fluttershy too much, and it didn't look like she and Rainbow were going to get along too well. How could she lead a team like this? Filled with people she barely even knew?

"Um, excuse us," AJ said to the Princess, then turning to everyone, "What do ya'll wanna do 'bout this?"

"Well, this _is _a lot of responsibility," Rarity said, "What about school?"

"Who cares about school, right now! This is the fate of the world!" Rainbow said.

"Doesn't this sound exciting though?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I mean, we could be REAL. LIVE. HEROES!"

"Pinkie Pie, we should take this a little more seriously," Fluttershy said softly, "We could die out there!"

"But if what the Princess said is true, a lot more people are going to die if we don't do this," Rarity reasoned.

AJ looked up at the screen, looking again at Nightmare Moon. She was hurting people right now, right this second, and she was _smiling_! She was evil, and she needed to be stopped.

And AJ was someone who could do it...

"Well, Ah'm doin it!" AJ said, catching everyone's attention, "Ah can't force ya'll to come with me, but Ah can at least do what Ah can do!"

"Um... I think I want to go too..." Fluttershy said, shocking Rarity next to her.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Um... I'm scared of getting hurt... but if AJ is going, then for some reason... I feel safer..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Well I'm not about to let AJ here hog all the glory," Rainbow said, "And someone needs to look after Fluttershy, so I'm in!" she turned to Pinkie Pie, "You're coming too, right?"

"Uh, duh! Of course I'm coming! I'm not going to leave my best friend high and dry!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were best friends? AJ felt she needed to remember that for the future.

"Well, I don't like it," Rarity said, "but it sounds like I'm out voted either way, so I might as well go too," Rarity said, silently making AJ happy for some reason. The five of them turned to Celestia.

"Your Majesty," AJ said, "Ya got your Power Rangers!"

"Thank you, Rangers," Celestia said with a warm smile, "Spike, if you would, please?"

"Right!" Spike said pulling out a small wand. He waved it and belt buckles with golden coins in the center magically appeared on everyone's waists, "Those are your Morphers. Use them to transform into the Power Rangers."

"This just got twenty percent cooler!" Rainbow said as she and everyone else examined their morphers.

"It's nice, but it totally clashes with my outfit," Rarity said looking at it. She looked up and noticed that Spike was looking at her, but he looked down when their eyes met, which made her smile.

"Princess! Nightmare Moon is still attacking!" Twilight shouted.

"Rangers, we don't have much time!" Celestia said in response, "I'm afraid you'll have to learn as you fight!"

"Can you at least tell us how to activate these things?" Rainbow asked.

"All you have to do is call out the Element you reprsent, and you will instantly be transformed into your Ranger Forms," Celestia explained.

"We'll take care of sending you there once you've transformed," Twilight stated.

"Alright," AJ said with a nod, "Ya'll ready?" she asked her fellow rangers, who all nodded, "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

><p>~Morphing Sequence~<p>

_Lightning bolt comes down, beginning the sequence._

"GENEROSITY!" Rarity shouted.

"LAUGHTER!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"LOYALTY!" Rainbow shouted.

"KINDNESS!" Fluttershy shouted.

"HONESTY!" AJ shouted.

_Zooms into AJ as her Ranger uniform and helmet materializes on her._

* * *

><p>All five of them flip in the air in the city, and land right in front of the Putty Patrol and Nightmare Moon.<p>

"POWER RANGERS!" they all shouted at the same time.

Nightmare Moon looked a little surprised looking at the five warriors in front of her. They all looked about the same except for the colors, and a few cosmetic differences in the helmets. She knew that they were the Chosen Five, she could smell Celestia's cheap perfume on them.

"So, you must be her Chosen Five," Nightmare Moon said evilly.

"That's right!" Red said pointing to her, "We're the Power Rangers!"

"And we're here to drive you out of Canterlot!" Blue stated.

"Preferrably off of Equestria PERIOD!" Black shouted.

"If you don't leave quietly, then we'll be forced to use violence!" Yellow shouted, though the fear was apparent in her voice.

"And you don't want us to use violence!" Pink shouted boldly.

"As long as we stand, Equestria will NOT fall!" Red proclaimed.

"How bold," Nightmare Moon said sounding slightly uninterested, "GET THEM!"

The Putties got in fighting stances and rushed forward.

"This is it team, let's GO!" Red shouted, the other four Rangers all getting in fighting stances and running forward. The fight was now on: five Power Rangers vs an army of at least twenty Putties.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Spike were all looking at the Rangers fight from the computer.<p>

"I don't believe it," Twilight said, "They're doing it!"

"Ha ha! This is too cool!" Spike said.

"It's too early to celebrate," Celestia said sitting down in her throne stationed in the Command Center (a/n: yes, where Zordon's Time Warp would be), "Nightmare Moon is testing them. She isn't taking this fight seriously."

* * *

><p>Blue was right in the middle of the group, punching and kicking at a group of Putties aggressively.<p>

"This is amazing!" Blue shouted happily before going back to her fight.

Yellow was using evasive tactics to fight two Putties, mostly letting them hit each other. When they fell, Yellow looked around and breathed out in relief.

"I... did it..." she said, noticing two more running up to her. She screamed and ran off.

Black was standing on a stone ledge, kicking any Putties that tried to approach her. After a few seconds, she did an elegant back flip on the railing, and continued her assault.

Pink mostly used dancing moves to attack her group, using hip bumps and high kicks to make quick work of her enemies.

Red was almost as aggressive as Blue, but more skilled and percise. After punching one Putty, she jumped up and did a flying kick to a group of Putties, knocking them down.

"Rangers, each of you has a weapon," Celestia said from the Command Center, "Use them to bring out the most of your powers."

"Ya'll hear that?" Red asked, "Activate your weapons! We'll take these guys out quickly!"

"You got it!" Blue shouted, slamming her fists together, which instantly gained blue armored boxing gloves, "Oh yeah, I make this look good!" she exclaimed. She then began punching the Putties with incredible force, now mostly using boxing tactics.

Pink and Yellow stood back to back with their weapons out: two hand guns for Pink, and a mechanical bow for Yellow. They fired at the Putties surrounding them with scary precision, Pink firing small pink lasers, and Yellow firing a long laser beam out of her bow.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" Pink shouted gleefully.

"I feel better using this weapon," Yellow said breathing out in relief.

Black was walking through a group of Putties, hitting them with her laser whip in true dominatrex fashion.

"You boys have been awfully naughty!" she said swinging her whip horizontally knocking a group of Putties back.

Red was fighting a group of them with her broad sword, when out of nowhere, Nightmare Moon ran up to her and slashed her with her sword, sending her back. Red got up and met Nightmare Moon's sword with her own, stopping in a weapon clash.

"I have to say, the five of you are strong," Nightmare Moon stated, "Much better than I originally thought."

"Ah guess Princess Celestia made the right choice then!" Red said pushing Nightmare Moon away. The two of them then began fighting with their swords, both actually evenly matched.

Yellow got on one knee and shot through a line of Putties with her laser arrow. Nearby, Blue did an uppercut to a Putty sending into a park bench.

Pink jumped over a large group of Putties and shot downward with her guns, sending them flying in all directions. When she landed, she saw Black actually using her whip to spank a Putty, who was actually trying to run away from her (the whole thing looked rediculous).

"You're having too much fun, Rarity," Pink said.

"Look who's talking," Black retorted.

Red and Nightmare Moon were still going at it. They met in another weapon clash, this time Nightmare Moon was smiling.

"I must ask human, what's your name?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Mah name?" she asked, "It's... AJ! AJ Ambrosia!" she said eventually, something inside telling her that it was okay for Nightmare Moon to know her name.

"AJ? I see. When I saw that Celestia had chosen five high school girls I was a little worried, but you and your friends have peaked my interest," Nightmare Moon pushed Red back, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black all running to her side, "This has been an interesting game, Power Rangers. I'll give you all one final test. Don't die on me," she said pointing her sword at the city. She then summoned what looked like a giant knight in black armor with a helmet shaped like a horse. Whoever was in that armor they had long white hair.

"Chaos!" Nightmare Moon commanded, "Test these Chosen Five!"

"As you command, my queen," he said in a deep, dark voice. Nightmare Moon gave the Rangers one last smirk before she vanished from their sight.

"That guy is huge!" Pink shouted.

"How do we fight something that big?" Black asked.

"Well fearless leader, any ideas?" Blue asked Red, who looked down in thought. How were they going to get out of this?

"Rangers, summon your Marezords!" Celestia commanded, "They should have the power to fight this foe!"

"Got it!" Red proclaimed with a nod. The five of them got in a line and held their arms out.

"WE NEED MAREZORD POWER, NOW!" they shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p>In a mountain far off, the ground opened up revealing the Red Earth Marezord rising out, giving a loud mechanical whinny.<p>

* * *

><p>In the city, some of the buildings moved out of the way, revealing a large elevator with the Black Unicorn Marezord kneeling on it. When the elevator stopped, the Marezord came to life and began galloping through the city.<p>

* * *

><p>The Blue Pegasus Marezord was seen flying down from high in the sky, calling out to it's master in a deep mechanical whinny.<p>

* * *

><p>The Pink Earth Marezord was running through a meadow towards the fight. When it reached a cliff it jumped up, and elegantly landed on the ground continuing its run.<p>

* * *

><p>In a forest, a high mechanical whinny was heard, making all the animals scatter. The large figure of the Yellow Pegasus Marezord was seen slowly walking out of the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>When the five Marezords found each other, they galloped towards the city in a large group, the Blue and Yellow Marezords flying over the Black, Pink, and Red Marezords, and the Red Marezord in front leading the other four.<p>

Red nodded and jumped straight up in the air to her Marezord, followed by Blue and Yellow, then Pink and Black.

"AJ here, Everything checks out!" Red said from her cockpit.

"Rainbow here, let's take him out!" Blue said in her cockpit.

"Rarity here, all system ready!" Black said in her cockpit.

"Pinkie Pie here, ready to PARTY!" Pink said in her cockpit.

"Fl, Fluttershy here, um... let's g, go!" Yellow said in her cockpit.

* * *

><p>"Come at me, Rangers!" Chaos said pulling out his sword.<p>

The Red Marezord wasted no time. It rushed up to Chaos and began kicking him with its front legs, pushing him back a bit.

The Pink and Black Marezords stood at a distance, and activated their weapons, consisting of a series of missile launchers from the Pinke Marezord, and a cannon coming out of the horn of the Black Marezord.

The Red Marezord jumped away, and it's partners fired their weapons at Chaos, who blocked with his shield.

"You'll have to do better than that Rangers!"

"Fluttershy, cover me!" Blue called out.

"Um... got it!" Yellow responded.

The Yellow Marezord flew over Chaos and opened up two bomb compartments from it's side. It then dropped a series of bombs at Chaos, who screamed out in pain from the explosions. As that was happening, the Blue Marezord flew down at high speed firing machine guns from it's shoulders at Chaos.

"Team, let's put 'em together!" Red commanded, creating a crystal with her fingers. In their respective cockpits, all the other Rangers did the same.

"Insert Harmony crystals!" Red shouted inserting the crystal into a slot on her control panel.

"TWO! ONE! POWER UP!" the other rangers shouted, inserting the crystals into their slots.

~Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme instrumental~

**MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED**

The eyes of the Red Marezord glowed along with the mechanical voice.

The legs of the Blue and Yellow Marezords folded up to their sides as they flew next to each other.

The head of the Black Marezord came off and the front half of it folded open at the same time of the pack half of the Pink Marezord folded open. The two halfs linked up and continued to run forward.

The Red Marezord jumped up un the air and met the Blue and Yellow Marezords. The Blue Marezord connected with the left side of the Red Marezord, and the Yellow Marezord connected with the right side. At the same time, the red Marezord turned upright and straightened its back legs so they shot straight down.

The front section and head of the Pink Marezord opened up revealing a slot for the Red Marezord to fit in from the waist down, making the whole thing look more like a centaur.

The chest opened up a bit, and the head of the Red Marezord folded downward revealing a silver humanoid face with long blond hair, but stayed out looking forward in a way that made the robot almost look feminine.

The head of the Black Marezord came down on the humanoid head, forming a helmet. The eyes of the resulting robot glowed at the same time.

**MEGAZORD ACTIVATED**

The Centaur looking robot got in a fighting stance, finishing the transformation.

"This, Rangers, is the Centaurus Megazord, meant only to be used in the case of an emergency. It's power is great, but it will require that the five of you work as a team in order to control it," Celestia explained.

"Alright Rangers! Let's go!" Red shouted, now in a new cockpit that she shared with the other four Rangers.

"Right!" the other Rangers responded.

Centaurus walked forward and punched Chaos a few times, but he blocked the attacks and slashed Centaurus with his sword.

"AHH!" the Rangers screamed from their cockpit.

"Pinkie, Rarity, can ya'll two knock that shield out of his hand?" Red asked.

"We can try!" Black said, Pink nodding in response.

Centaurus first got on it's hind legs and kicked forward with it's front legs, pushing Chaos back. Centaurus then turned around, and did a bucking kick with it's back legs, actually knocking the shield out of Chaos' arms.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, your turn!" Red stated.

"Right!" Fluttershy said, Blue giving Red a thumbs up. Centuarus then did a double punch at Chaos, folowed by a series of punches sending him further back.

"Now it's mah turn!" Red shouted, pushing a button in front of her.

A large jousting staff came out of the sky and landed next to Centaurus, who picked it up and stood in front of Chaos ready to charge.

"CENTAURUS CHARGE!" the Rangers shouted.

Centaurus charged towards Chaos leading with it's staff. It then charged through Chaos, and stopped behind him.

"My queen, they passed!" Chaos shouted before falling to the ground and exploding.

Centaurus held the staff upright, and stood straight up in triumph.

* * *

><p>Back in her airship, Nightmare Moon was watching the fight with an amused smile on her face.<p>

"So her chosen five are strong enough to defeat Chaos," she said sitting in her throne and crossing her legs, "It looks like I'll have to take these five seriously," she turned to a picture of Princess Celestia as a child, only the frame was broken, "Well then, let the games begin!" she said, going into a loud, evil laugh.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

><p>AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were now walking back into the Command Center, all of them excited about what they just accomplished.<p>

"You guys saw me, right?" Rainbow asked, "The way I punched those guys into next week!"

"I'll admit, that wasn't _as_ scary as I thought it would be..." Fluttershy said, actually smiling.

"There was something empowering about me and that whip," Rarity said with a smile.

"Oh boy, are we lookin at a preview of your future?" AJ taunted, making Pinkie Pie laugh. Rarity rolled her eyes at them.

"You five were amazing!" Spike said running up to them, "It looked like you had done that your whole lives!"

"Well, you know," Rainbow bragged, shrugging her shoulders.

"I will admit, you surprised me too," Twilight said walking up to them, "I honestly didn't expect you guys to pull it off so well," she turned to AJ, "And taking on Nightmare Moon head on like that took true courage."

"Well, it was more of self defense, really," AJ admitted, "But Ah thank ya for the compliment."

"You five did remarkably, I will admit," Celestia said, catching everyone's attention, "But do not rest on this victory for long. That was only a taste of what Nightmare Moon is capable of."

"So, she'll come back?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid she'll try and attack the five of you individually as well. It's for this reason that you must stay close to each other, for you'll be counting on one another in all your future battles."

"Well, it's a good thing we all generally know each other, then," Rarity said, making AJ look down. She was still so new. Should she consider herself a member of their group so quickly?

"Now, along with these new powers, there are a few rules that must be followed," Celestia said, making Rainbow groan.

"Aw, I can't stand rules!" she said.

"Don't worry," Celestia said with a smile, "They're pretty easy to follow. First of all, you must never use your Ranger powers for personal gain. Secondly, you are not to escalate a fight yourself. And finally, you must keep your Ranger identities a secret. No one is to know that you're a Power Ranger. Nightmare Moon probably knows who you are, but she will only attack you, and those who know your identity."

"Is that it?" Pinkie Pie asked, "That's easy to follow."

"You guys, should Ah really be a part of this?" AJ asked, "Ah mean, ya'll know each other, but Ah'm just some girl raised on a farm. Ya'll don't know me from a stack of hay," she looked down in sadness.

"Now stop that," Rarity said taking AJ's hand, "You may be new to Canterlot, but I feel like we were meant to be friends."

"Yeah, and the way you lead us in that fight was amazing!" Pinkie Pie said putting her arms around AJ.

"I'd like it if you stayed with us..." Fluttershy said walking up to her, "Even though you didn't know Rainbow and I were friends, you did try to help me, and that means a lot..."

"Fluttershy..." AJ said. She then looked at Rainbow from a distance, and pushed everyone away so she could walk to her, "And what about you," AJ asked seriously, "Ya got a problem with me bein leader?"

Everyone was silent watching Rainbow, anxious to see what would happen. Rainbow walked over to AJ with an equally serious expression, but then did something surprising...

She held her hand out.

"Just don't screw this up, Leader," Rainbow said with a smirk.

AJ looked down with a smile, looked Rainbow dead in the eyes, and their hands met in a handshake, a motion that would define them forever as a team.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ma and Pa,<em>

_Remember when I said that I was determined to make a friend on my first day of school? Well, wouldn't you know it, but I made a whole bunch of friends. They're all different, the kind of people you'd think would never want to be seen together, but they're all really nice._

_I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting few years. Looking forward to the future._

_You're daughter, AJ_

* * *

><p><em>Along with the letter, there's a picture of AJ in the middle of Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow. The five of them look really happy together.<em>

**So what did you think of the first episode? Please review and tell me if this is cool or not.**


	2. Speak Softly but Carry a Big Stick

**From this point on I'll be taking themes from both Power Rangers and Friendship is Magic in order to create the episodes. It should be clear what each episode is based off of, but I hope to add my own little twists to them. I'm going to do this is the same way Mighty Morphin Power Rangers did the episodes, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Today on Power Rangers!**

**An old friend of Rainbow's comes to Canterlot to visit.**

"Guys, this is my friend, Gilda Griffindor," Rainbow says, referring to the rough looking girl next to her.

**But this friend isn't so friendly to Fluttershy...**

"We're not having _that _problem, are we?" Gilda says right in Fluttershy's face.

"Oh... uh..." Fluttershy says sheepishly.

**Nightmare Moon sends down a monsterous Griffin to challenge the Rangers, and it attacks the school. Will the Rangers be able to defeat this new foe? And will Fluttershy be willing to protect Gilda?**

"A... Power Ranger?" Gilda says, looking up at the Yellow Ranger, who's just looking at her silently.

**Find out, on the next episode of Power Rangers!**

~Begin Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme~

_Two astronaughts open a seal, and Night Mare Moon flies out._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha! After one thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer Equestria!"_

_Princess Celestia teleports into her Power Chamber and goes over to Spike and Twilight._

_"Twilight! Nightmare Moon has escaped! Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!"_

_AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are whisked from Canterlot High and magically sent to Canterlot Castle. A buckle with the symbol of Honesty appears on AJ's belt, and she turns into the Red Harmony Ranger._

_Centaurus Mega Zord rises up activating at the same time as the logo come up._

**MAGICAL MORPHIN**

**POWER RANGERS**

_AJ swings a lasso above her head and then throws it forward. Double shot of her looking up thoughtfully, and her as the Red Ranger swinging her sword._

_Rainbow spins around and leans against a railing with an arrogant smile. Double shot of her looking up with a confident smile, and her as the Blue Ranger punching the air with armored fists._

_Pinkie is seen in her cheer leading uniform dancing with her squad. Double shot of her looking up with a sweet smile, and her as the Pink Ranger swinging her guns._

_Rarity is walking down a hallway waving her hair to the side arrogantly. Double shot of her looking up seriously, and her as the Black Ranger swinging her whip around with a hand on her hip._

_Fluttershy is screaming in fear as she dodges a group of Putties. Double shot of her looking up in fear, and her as the Yellow Ranger swinging her bow._

_Quickly goes through all five of them shouting their Elements, followed by a view of the Red, Black, and Blue Mare Zords._

_All five Rangers pose, their Elements appearing behind them._

_Twilight is sitting at a desk reading a spell book._

_Snips and Snails are sitting at a bench at school, trying to flirt with a student to no avail._

_Celestia is sitting in her throne with her legs crossed nodding as if listening to someone speak._

_All five Mare Zords are running/flying together. The five of them come together, forming the Centaurus Mega Zord, which poses at the end of the song._

**MAGICAL MORPHIN**

**POWER RANGERS**

_Speak Softly, but Carry a Big Stick_

~Recreation Center~

At the Rec. Center, AJ and Rainbow were at the sparring section training. Currently, they were both wearing black sweat pants, black martial arts belts, and tank tops the colors of their respective Rangers (Red for AJ, and Blue for Rainbow).

Rarity was at the balance beam wearing a black leotard and pink leggings, practicing her gymnastics. Pinkie Pie just walked in, and looked around happily. Ever since becoming Power Rangers, the five of them began spending a lot more time together just in case they were needed again. She looked over at the bar, and saw Fluttershy sitting by herself. Pinkie Pie frowned, and then walked over to her.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said brightly.

"Oh... hi Pinkie..." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, AJ and Rainbow wanted to spar, and Rarity has that competition coming up next month, so I thought I'd just sit here and watch them," Fluttershy explained.

"You should go over to AJ and Rainbow and spar with them," Pinkie suggested sweetly, but Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh no... those two don't need me... I'm still a yellow belt in martial arts... They can get more out of training with each other than with me..." Fluttershy said.

"But what are you going to do?" Pinkie asked.

"I can just train by myself, it's no problem..." Fluttershy said in a dismissive manner. Pinkie Pie frowned again. She really liked Fluttershy, always did. The only thing about Fluttershy she didn't like was how she always put herself down. Since she was so kind she could never speak ill of anyone else, but that caused her to put all the blame on herself when something happened.

AJ tried to knock Rainbow off her feet with a sweeping kick, but Rainbow jumped over the attack and did a roundhouse kick to AJ, who ducked out of the way. They both stood in front of each other in fighting stances, and bowed. At the same time, another girl walked into the Rec. Center. She had short blond hair, and was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and matching boots. She looked like bad news.

She looked around, stopping on Rainbow, "Yo! Rainbow!" she called out. Rainbow looked in her direction and smiled.

"Gilda!" she called out running over to her. The two of them did a interesting pound and fist pump, suggesting a close bond.

"Still training in Martial Arts?" Gilda asked.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna be the best in Equestria," Rainbow bragged.

"Not if I make it first," Gilda stated, making Rainbow laugh.

"Mind introducin us to your friend," AJ said walking over to them. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy joined them.

"Guys, this my friend Gilda Griffindor. She's visiting here for a while since her parents got work here," Rainbow stated.

"Gilda, nice to meet you!" Pinkie said going over to Gilda with her hand out, "I'm Pinkie, Rainbow's best friend!"

Gilda looked at Pinkie for a little longer than usual, and then shook her hand, "Nice to meet you... Pinkie..."

"My name's Rarity," Rarity said walking up to Gilda, who did the same thing to her before shaking her hand.

"Rarity... nice to meet you," Gilda said. AJ walked over to her giving her a challenging expression.

"Mah name's AJ, Ah just moved here from Ponyville," AJ said holding out her hand. Their eyes met, as if they were reading each other. Gilda took her hand after a few tense seconds, which everyone breathed out in relief.

"Glad to see Rainbow has someone who can give her a good fight," Gilda said with a smile. AJ gave her a slight smirk before stepping back, revealing Fluttershy who for some reason was hiding behind Rarity.

"Oh my god!" Gilda said, "Is that Fluttershy Wyrmwood?"

"Oh, um..." Fluttershy said looking away.

"_Hey_ Fluttershy!" Gilda said, "Remember me?"

"Uh... yeah... I remember..." Fluttershy said softly.

"Ya know her?" AJ asked, a little concerned. Fluttershy was meek, but she almost seemed scared for some reason.

"Yeah she knows Gilda," Rainbow chimed in, "The three of us went to the same middle school."

"Wow, I'm surprised," Rarity said raising an eyebrow, "Fluttershy and I have been best friends since the ninth grade, and while she introduced me to Rainbow, she never mentioned you..." she said now looking at Gilda suspiciously, noting how her best friend was hiding behind her.

"Oh, I'm hurt, Fluttershy," Gilda said, "How could you not mention your _good_ _friend_ Gilda?"

"Um... uh..." Fluttershy was really having a hard time for some reason, which made AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie suspicious.

"Hey Dash, I was thinking about hittin the arcade. You comin?" Gilda asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rainbow said.

"_PSST!_" the Rangers heard from the side. They looked at the doorway and saw Spike motioning for them to go over to him.

"On second thought, why don't I meet you there?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh... okay," Gilda said, "I'll see ya there," she then turned to Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ, "Nice meeting you guys," she then looked right at Fluttershy, "and I'll see _you_ later, Fluttershy," she said before walking off. Fluttershy squealed silently.

"Is everything okay?" AJ asked.

"Um... yes!" Fluttershy piped up, "Didn't Spike want us?" she asked rushing over to Spike.

"Fluttershy, wait up!" Rainbow shouted running after Fluttershy. Rarity and Pinkie walked over to AJ.

"Something's wrong," Rarity said.

"Very wrong," Pinkie agreed. AJ nodded, and the three of them walked over to where Spike was wating.

"What's up Spike?" AJ asked.

"Sorry to pull you away, Rangers," Spike said, "but the Princess said she needs the five of you at Canterlot Castle. She has something to give you."

"You mean we get _more_ cool stuff!" Rainbow asked, "Awesome! What is it?"

~Power Chamber~

As soon as they arrived in the Command Center, Twilight gave all five of them wrist watches, but they had speakers instead of a clock on top.

"These are your Ranger Communicators," Twilight explained, "From now on, you'll use these to get in contact with us here, and each other."

"It's great that we can get in touch with the Castle now without morphing," Rarity said, "but _we_ have cell phones."

"Yes, but these will allow you to contact each other without the fear of anyone listening in," Celestia said from her throne.

"Also, it's free, so stop complaining," Twilight said crossing her arms. Rarity scowled.

"I am _not_ complaining!" Rarity demanded.

"Those watches also have teleportation magic in them, allowing you to transport back here so long as I am present in the Castle," Celestia explained.

"So we can transport here at will? SWEET!" Rainbow said, turning to Pinkie, who nodded in agreement. Fluttershy was a little out of it, and AJ was getting worried. Ever since the whole thing with Gilda, Fluttershy had been jumpy, and really quiet.

"Hey, ya alright 'Shy?" AJ asked Fluttershy, who quickly turned to her and nodded.

"Y, yeah. I was just thinking about my History homework," Fluttershy said quickly, "Um, I need to get home."

Fluttershy pushed a button on her watch, and instantly turned into a yellow light and flew up in the sky. Rainbow walked over to AJ looking up at the direction Fluttershy went.

"Completely ignoring how awesome that was," Rainbow began, "we don't have any homework for History."

AJ figured as much. She decided to question Fluttershy on it later.

~Nightmare Moon's Airship~

On Nightmare Moon's airship, Nightmare Moon was sitting in her throne waiting for Chaos to return (yes, he survived the first fight).

"Your Highness," Chaos said walking up to her, "I have found what you were looking for."

"So, you found the location of the Rangers?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Not only that, but I know their names as well. Apparently, the day of our arrival, five students mysteriously vanished for a long period of time, one of which was this "AJ" you mentioned."

"Were they all girls?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Nightmare Moon thought to herself, "Five girls disappear suddenly, and then five warriors appear to face me? That's too much of a coincidence. What are the names of the other four?"

"Alongside AJ Ambrosia, there's Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy Wyrmwood, and Rarity Dubois."

"Do we have pictures?"

"Pulling them up now."

When Nightmare Moon saw the images of the five Rangers in human form appear on her screen, she was shocked. They did not look like heroes AT. ALL. In fact, with the exceptions of Rainbow Dash and maybe AJ (who was easy to identify due to the Texan accent and hat) the other three didn't look like they could fight at all. What was Celestia thinking? Was she even trying?

"It's no fun if you don't put any effort into it, Celestia," Nightmare Moon pouted.

"They did defeat our army of Putty warriors," Chaos said, "And they bested me in combat."

"Yes, but you went easy on them," Nightmare Moon said, "and they had the help of the Elements of Harmony. I want to see if they can handle a fight without their powers."

"How would you manage that, my queen?"

"Knowing Celestia, she doesn't want them using their powers in public. Chaos, I need a monster from the Abyss of Darkness."

"As you command," Chaos turned away and pointed his sword at the ground, "I open the Abyss of Darkness! Come forth, my creature, and SERVE YOUR QUEEN!"

When those words were spoken, a black whole opened up on the ground, and something flew out. It was a monster with golden fur all on his body, claws on his hands, and an eagle's head.

"My queen, this monster is yours to command," Chaos explained.

"Will you be able to take on the Power Rangers?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Those Rangers won't know what hit them!" the Griffin shouted jumping up and down.

"Good. Chaos, send him down with an army of Putty warriors. I want him to take them to their school. Do not attack them until I give you the order, understand?"

"You got it!" the Griffin shouted with a laugh.

~Canterlot High: Main Hall~

The following day, Fluttershy's main focus was getting through school and getting home. She hoped that she could just get done with classes today and go home before she ran into Gilda. But when she left her locker she bumbed into someone... and got the shock of her life...

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Yeah, I know," a female voice harshly stated, a voice Fluttershy recognized. She looked up and saw a face she didn't want to see.

"G, Gilda!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Fl, Fl, Fluttershy!" Gilda mimicked harshly, backing Fluttershy into her locker, "You're lucky I wasn't holding anything fragile, otherwise that could have been bad for you."

"Oh, um, right... Sorry..." Fluttershy said looking away, not knowing that Pinkie walked into the hall and was hiding behind her open locker door listening to their conversation, "Um... why are you... um... I mean... you don't go here... do you?"

"Well, my folks wanted me to keep going with my studies while I was here, so for the next year or so, I'm a student here at Canterlot High."

"Oh... I see..."

"Which is great, right? I mean, you, me, and Rainbow, one _big_ happy family," Gilda said, "It'll be just like old times, right?"

"Well... I... uh..."

Gilda's smile slowly changed to a serious glare, "We're not having _that_ problem, are we?" Gilda asked.

"Oh... uh..." Fluttershy looked away, but then sighed, "No... just like old times..."

"Very _good_ Fluttershy," Gilda said slapping Fluttershy on the shoulder hard, "That wasn't so hard, right?"

"N, no..."

"Now, I'm gonna go to my class, and I expect _you_ to make my visit here a pleasant one, alright sugar plum?"

"O, o, okay..." Fluttershy said sheepishly. Gilda walked away, and Fluttershy fell into a sitting position in front of the lockers. Pinkie Pie took that as her chance to walk over to her friend.

"Fluttershy, what was that all about?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Was she bullying you?"

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said shaking her head, "Gilda and I are... really good friend, yeah!"

"Fluttershy, you're trembling," Pinkie Pie said looking at Fluttershy's hand, "Are you sure-"

"I'm _fine_ Pinkie," Fluttershy said getting up, "We're going to be late for homeroom."

Fluttershy forced herself up and walked to her homeroom. As Pinkie Pie watched her go to homeroom, Snips and Snails walked up from behind her, Snips putting his arms around her.

"You look troubled," Snips said arrogantly, "Think there's something _we_ can help you with?"

"Yeah, something _we_ can help you with?" Snails mimicked, much to Snips' annoyance.

"Nope," Pinkie Pie said simply, "I'm fine," she was about to walk off, but she stopped and turned to them with a smile, "Actually, I think I _do_ have a job for you."

~Canterlot High: Cafeteria~

It was lunch when Pinkie Pie put her plan into action. She sat at a table by herself and waited until Gilda walked into the cafeteria. Once she did, she looked at Snips and Snails and nodded. They nodded and made their way to Gilda.

"So, Gilda," Snips said, "I heard that you're staying here for a week."

"That's right," Gilda said uninterested.

"My name's Snips, and this is my bro-"

"Did I ask for your names?" Gilda asked harshly turning to Snips and Snails, who were both speechless.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why are you here?" Gilda asked. Snips and Snails were stammering like crazy. Any other time Pinkie would have thought this was hilarious, but this time it was just sad.

"Uh..." Snips said.

"We were just..." Snails said.

"Why don't you do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Gilda shouted. Snips and Snails screamed and ran away, falling over in their rush to get out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, if those two can't even keep their cool, then something's up," Pinkie said standing up suddenly, "That Gilda is a bully! No wonder Fluttershy was so timid when she was dealing with Gilda."

Pinkie Pie looked around to find Fluttershy, but then she remembered that Fluttershy always ate outside on nice days. She picked up her lunch and rushed outside to find Fluttershy.

Sure enough, she found Fluttershy outside sitting under a tree with her lunch. Pinkie went over to her and sat down, as if Fluttershy invited her.

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said, "What brings you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Gilda was bullying you?" Pinkie Pie asked, making Fluttershy choke on her sandwich.

"Wh, what? Oh no, you've got it all wrong. Gilda and Rainbow are-"

"I just sicked Snips and Snails on her, and she sent them away in _tears_, Fluttershy, _tears_! What's really going on? Does she make you uncomfortable?"

"Well... not really uncomfortable... just... maybe... a... little..." Fluttershy whispered, but Pinkie Pie could hear her fully.

"Why don't you tell Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"She and Gilda are good friends... I don't want to disrupt that... and she doesn't hurt me or anything... she just..."

"Pushes you around and makes you feel small, right?" Fluttershy tried not to, but in the end, she had to nod, which broke Pinkie's heart, "Fluttershy, if you don't want to ruin Rainbow's relationship with Gilda then you need to stand up for yourself."

"It's okay..." Fluttershy insisted shaking her head, "Gilda's not going to be here forever. Once she's gone, everything will go back to normal. There's no reason to make a fuss over it."

"But if Gilda visits again then it's right back to you feeling like this! Fluttershy, it's okay to speak up if something is bothering you."

"Um... well..."

"Tell you what, _I'll_ talk to Gilda," Pinkie Pie said standing up and walking off. Fluttershy got really scared and ran after her friend.

~Canterlot High: School Yard~

"She seemed like she was enjoying herself," Rarity said, "Nightmare Moon, I mean."

"Someone that evil, of course she enjoyed herself," Rainbow said, "Next time she shows herself, I want a piece of her!"

"Princess Celestia said that Nightmare Moon wouldn't come out like that 'gain," AJ said turning to Rainbow, "Besides, Ah sorta agree with Rarity on this one. Nightmare Moon was treatin the whole thing like a game, especially when she went up against me."

"In other news, have you seen Fluttershy today?" Rarity asked, "She rushed off after homeroom."

"That was weird," Rainbow said, "I mean, Fluttershy has always been a little jumpy, but this is a new level."

"Hey Rainbow, what's her relationship to Gilda," AJ asked, getting a shrug from Rainbow.

"She never spoke of it. I used to notice that she would get tense when Gilda was around, but when I asked Gilda about it, she said said that they were cool. I asked Fluttershy about it, and she didn't deny anything."

"But that's just Fluttershy being Fluttershy," Rarity said, "Ranger of _Kindness_, remember? She couldn't say anything bad about Gilda even if she wanted to. I'm not saying that Gilda isn't a nice person, but I do think there's a chance she and Fluttershy aren't as good of friends as you think."

Rainbow was thinking hard on that statement. After a second though, AJ looked forward and saw something that she didn't think she would see at school.

She saw a Putty...

AJ tapped Rainbow and Rarity's shoulders to get their attention, and then pointed to the Putty, who ran off when the other Rangers saw him.

"Is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Come on," AJ said, getting nods from both Rainbow and Rarity. They ran over to a clearing in the park, and suddenly were ambused by a group of Putties. The three of them stood next to each other in fighting stances (Rarity was a little more scared as she wasn't as much of a fighter as AJ and Rainbow).

"This is bad!" Rainbow shouted.

"Um, do you think it's _time_?" Rarity asked in fear.

"No!" AJ stated, "Remember the second rule, we can't escalate a fight unless they force us to!"

"What does that even mean?" Rarity asked.

"It means we gotta try and fight these guys ourselves before we use our powers!" Rainbow said seriously.

"If we work together, we should be able to beat 'em!" AJ stated, "Let's go!"

The three of them spread out and began fighting the Putties. They soon realized that although the Putties were pushovers when they were Morphed, they were a lot tougher to fight without their powers.

AJ did a series of back flips away from a Putty as it tried to punch her. When she was far enough away from it she kicked it in the stomach. Another Putty ran up to her and tried to punch her, but she ducked out of the way and grabbed its arm and flipped it over.

Rainbow was blocking the attacks of one Putty, but then ducked when another Putty tried to punch her, forcing him to punch his friend. When she came up though, a Putty grabbed her from behind. Rainbow threw him over her back, and then punched him while he was on the ground.

Rarity ran over to a tree while two Putties ran after her. When she reached the tree she ran behind it. The Putties tried to follow her, but she had disappeared. They rounded the entire tree, unable to find Rarity. They stood next to each other looking really lost as Rarity secretly jumped down behind them and slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

AJ and Rainbow were back to back kicking any Putties that approached them. Rainbow ducked allowing AJ to roll on her back and kick the Putty she was fighting back. When she came up she punched the Putty AJ was fighting, knocking it back.

Two Putties grabbed Rarity's arms and she screamed, catching AJ and Rainbow's attention. The two of them ran over to Rarity and grabbed the Putties and threw them off of Rarity.

"Ya alright?" AJ asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rarity said.

'We're not out of the woods yet!" Rainbow shouted as the Putties surrounded them again.

"Got it! Human chain!" AJ requested. Rainbow jumped up and sat on AJ's shoulders and leaned back, at the same time Rarity held onto Rainbow's legs. AJ spun them around, causing Rarity to raise up from the momentum, her legs hitting the Putties. At the same time, Rainbow's arms were punching the Putties. All in all, the remaining Putties fell back and vanished.

AJ set Rarity and Rainbow down, and they did a three way high five.

"Good job!" AJ said.

"Ha! I knew we had that," Rainbow said.

"Guys, I just thought of something," Rarity said, "They were too close to the school."

"That's true," AJ said, "Ya reckon they'll go after the school?"

"We better not take any chances. Let's go," Rainbow suggested, getting nods from the other two Rangers before they ran back to the school.

~Canterlot High: Basketball Court~

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were looking at Gilda from a distance. She was leaning against a wall outside listening to her MP3 player. Pinkie Pie looked at her seriously before Fluttershy tapped her shoulder.

"Um, I really don't think..." Fluttershy started, but Pinkie Pie patted her head.

"Don't worry about a thing, Fluttershy. Auntie Pinkie Pie will take care of everything," she said before walking off to confront Gilda. Fluttershy thought really hard about what Pinkie Pie said, before looking at her a little miffed.

"I'm a year older than you," Fluttershy said seriously before walking after her friend.

Pinkie Pie tapped Gilda on the shoulder. Gilda pulled out her earphones and stared daggers at Pinkie, who was completely intrepid.

"Can I help you?" Gilda asked.

"You're making my friend uncomfortable, and I want you to stop," Pinkie Pie said simply.

"Um... Pinkie Pie... I really don't think..." Fluttershy said, stopping when she met Gilda's gaze.

"Oh, I see," Gilda said with a laugh, "You didn't have the guts to face me, so you decided to send one of your friends to do it. How cute."

"Um... uh..."

"Come on Fluttershy, tell her," Pinkie Pie said pulling Fluttershy over to them. Gilda looked right in Fluttershy's eyes, making her heart race. All she wanted was something to take her away from this.

It was then that they heard a scream. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked in the direction of the scream and saw a student backing away from three Putties.

"What in the world..." Gilda asked.

"Flutershy, they're in the school!" Pinkie whispered to Fluttershy, who nodded before running over to the student, shocking Gilda.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked.

Fluttershy ran over to the Putties and grabbed them pushing them back. She then turned to the student, "Go! Get out of here!" Fluttershy shouted. The student nodded and ran back inside.

When the student left, Fluttershy pushed the Putties down on the ground, took a deep breath, and then got into a fighting stance (she was still a yellow belt after all).

When the Putties got up, they ran over to her, and one tried to punch her, but she ducked and did a front kick knocking it back down. She turned to the other two, punched one hard in the stomach, and then pushed his partner on the ground. The Putty she attacked first grabbed her from behind, and the other two Puttied looked ready to attack the now helpless Yellow Ranger.

"Get into the school where it's safe!" Pinkie Pie commanded, "I'll help her!"

"Hold on! What's going on here?" Gilda asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to get help!" Pinkie Pie said. Gilda looked really confused, but she nodded and ran into the school. Now out of Gilda's sight, Pinkie Pie ran over to Fluttershy and kicked the Putty away.

The Putties were about to start fighting again, but AJ, Rainbow, and Rarity chose that time to run in and kick the Putties face first onto the floor. Realizing that they were outnumbered (and probably surrounded by the Power Rangers) they quickly got up and ran off.

"Ya'll alright?" AJ asked.

"Y, yes," Fluttershy said with a nod.

"We were about to call you and warn you about the Putties in the school, but it appears you two found out," Rarity stated.

AJ's watch played a weird tune. Did that mean they were getting a call? AJ looked at the other Rangers, and then pushed the button on the watch.

"Rangers," Princess Celestia's soft voice said, "Nightmare Moon has sent an army of Putties into your school."

"Yeah, we know," Rainbow said, "What should we do?"

"The leading monster is a monster called Griffin. We've found it out in the city. Three of you need to go into the city and face the monster while the rest of you defend the school."

"Rainbow, Rarity," AJ said, "Ya'll two are with me, we'll take on the Griffin. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, ya'll two stay here and defend the school!" The rangers nodded and stood in a line, "It's Morphin Time!"

~Morphing Sequence~

_Lightning bolt comes down, beginning the sequence._

"GENEROSITY!" Rarity shouted.

"LAUGHTER!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"LOYALTY!" Rainbow shouted.

"KINDNESS!" Fluttershy shouted.

"HONESTY!" AJ shouted.

_Zooms into AJ as her Ranger uniform and helmet materializes on her._

~Canterlot City~

Red, Blue, and Black raced into the city and saw Griffin waiting for them.

"Power Rangers? You three don't look so tough!" Griffing taunted.

"What's Nightmare Moon planning?" Red asked harshly.

"All she told me was I needed to test you!" Griffing said.

"More tests?" Black asked.

"Bring 'em on!" Blue said slamming her fists together, "I'll take all of her tests and pass every single one!"

"Then let's get to the main event!" Griffing shouted running over to the Rangers. Red, Blue, and Black all activated their weapons and rushed over to the Griffin.

Red made it first, and slashed a few times with her sword, but the Griffin seemed to take the attacks pretty well, and slashed Red in the chest knocking her back. Blue rushed over to the Griffing and threw a few heavy punches with her armored fists before the Griffin threw her away. Black wrapped her whip around the Griffin's neck, but the Griffin grabbed the whip and pulled Black over to him and threw her into Blue.

The Griffin shot it feathers out at the Rangers, knocking them all to the ground.

"Nightmare Moon was worried about you?" Griffin said, "You guys are a joke!"

"Man, this guy is tough!" Blue said trying to get up.

"I don't know if we can beat this thing!" Black said, also struggling.

"Don't say that!" Red said slamming her fist on the ground, "Canterlot is counting on us! Come on, we're not done yet!"

The three Rangers forced themselves up and rushed over to the Griffin again.

"Oh, round two? Let's do this!" the Griffin said hopping up and down.

~Power Chamber~

Twilight, Spike, and Princess Celestia were watching this fight on their computer. Twilight and Spike both looked really worried, but Celestia seemed perfectly calm, if not in deep thought.

"They're getting creamed out there!" Spike shouted.

"If only there was something I could do!" Twilight said to herself.

"Worry not," Celestia said, "We need to have faith in them. Once the school is clear, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie can join them."

"I hope you're right, Princess," Twilight said turning to the screen again.

~Canterlot High: Main Hall~

Students were running through the school in fear as Putties ran around causing havoc. Pink laser bullets shot three Putties down, and everyone turned to see the Pink and Yellow Rangers running into the school, both with their weapons out.

"I'll clear out the hallway, you try and get the students to safety," Pink said. Yellow nodded and the two Rangers ran in separate directions. Pink Ran right in the middle of a group of Putties and began shooting them all down with her guns.

Yellow was leading a group of students outside of the school when she heard a scream to her left. Yellow looked and saw Snips, Snails, and a third student she couldn't recognize on the floor backing away from a Putty. Yellow got on one knee and fired an arrow point black at the Putty killing it, and then ran over to stand in front of the students defending them in case more showed up.

"Are you three alright?" Yellow asked, not looking their way yet.

"Uh, yeah, we're fine," a familiar female voice said, one that made Yellow's heart jump up a bit. She turned around, and her eyes met with Gilda's.

For a few seconds, she was just still, looking at the person who tormented her for years in Middle School. Now here she was, looking just as terrified as anyone else in this situation.

"Who are..." Gilda asked slowly.

"I..." Yellow said, secretly looking away for a second, "I'm a Power Ranger."

"A... Power Ranger?" Gilda asked.

"You three need to get to safety!" Yellow commanded.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Snips said grabbing Snails by the arm, "Come on Snails!"

"Right!" they ran, but when Yellow turned to leave, Gilda grabbed her arm, which even as a Ranger made Yellow stiffen a bit.

"Have you seen a girl with long pink hair and a yellow sweater?" Gilda asked, "She was outside fighting those things with another girl, and she could be hurt!"

Wait, was Gilda _worried_ about her? It was sort of ironic, Gilda not knowing that she was asking _Flutershy_ if Fluttershy was alright. Yellow turned around and put her hands on Gilda's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Yellow said tenderly, "That student and her friend are fine," as she spoke, Pink ran over to them and watched from a distance.

"She's safe?" Gilda asked, actually looking relieved.

"Yes, she is. I made sure she was in a safe place before I came here," Yellow said.

"Good. If anything happened to Fluttershy..." Gilda said, secretly making Yellow smile inside her helmet.

"This... 'Fluttershy' is lucky to have a friend like you," Yellow said, "Now go! Take those students outside where it's safe!" Gilda nodded and ran over to the students Yellow was leading before.

"Come on, follow me!" Gilda shouted. When the students left, Pink ran over to Yellow and put her hand on Yellow's shoulder. When Yellow looked at her, Pink nodded.

"Rangers," Celestia said, "The students of Canterlot High are safe, and I must say, you handled that situation very well Fluttershy. I'm proud of you."

"Th, thank you," Yellow said sheepishly, making Pink giggle. It _was_ still Fluttershy, after all.

"But right now, you two need to get to the city immediately. Your friends are in danger," Celestia stated.

"We better hurry!" Pink said. She turned to Yellow, who nodded, and they both ran out of the school.

~Canterlot City~

Blue and Black grabbed the arms of the Griffin, but it was too strong for them and slammed them into each other. Red jumped up and slashed downward with her sword, but the Griffin slashed Red down onto the ground. Red rolled away from the Griffing and got on one knee as Blue and Black ran over to her.

"This is bad!" Blue stated.

"It's too dangerous to get close to it!" Black said, "But how are we supposed to kill it if we can't get close?"

"I'll tell you how!" Griffin said, "You can't!" he shouted firing more feathers at them. All three of them rolled out of the way just in time though.

"Argh! What are we going to do?" Red asked herself, wishing she had planned this better.

They then saw Yellow and Pink flip over the Griffin and fire their weapons at him, actually pushing him back. When they landed, Red, Blue, and Black ran over to them.

"Glad you guys could join us," Black said.

"Is the school alright?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Fluttershy and I took care of it," Pink said.

"Good, now we can finish this guy off!" Red stated. The other Rangers stood in a line with their weapons out. The Griffin looked a little scared now.

"Wait, there's more of you!" he asked, apparently thinking there was only three (where he got that idea, don't ask me).

~Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme~

"Now! Attack!" Red shouted.

Pink spun her guns around as Yellow got on one knee. They both began firing at the Griffin at the same time, sending him back.

Blue and Black ran over to the Griffin and took turns attacking him, Black first slashing at the Griffin with her whip, Blue then punching him with her fists, Black doing a front flip and then kicking the Griffin, and finally Blue ending their assault by giving the Griffin a heavy punch, knocking him far back.

Before he could get ready to attack, Red jumped in with her sword and gave him a few really heavy slashes, now doing damage die to the wounds he already sustained.

"When did you get so strong?" he asked, now really scared.

"Let's finish him off!" Red commanded, the other Rangers running to her side. Pink and Yellow both charged up their weapons first and fired at the Griffin, Pink shooting rapid fire shots at him, and Yellow firing a large arrow at him.

Blue and Black then charged up their weapons, and they rushed forward. Blue punching the Griffin really hard, and Black whipping him really hard with her hand on her hip.

Red jumped high in the air, came down in front of the Griffin slashing him, and then spinning around slashing horizontally, stopping with her back turned to him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Griffin shouted, falling down onto the ground, then exploding.

~Nightmare Moon's Airship~

"Princess," Chaos said, "Griffin has fallen."

"So Celestia's Power Rangers really are powerful. Good to see that fight wasn't just a fluke, but I'm not done with them," Nightmare Moon said walking to a balcony. She then pulled out her sword and held it as if about to throw it, "RISE UP, MY MINION, AND SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE POWER!" she shouted, throwing her sword down to the surface.

~Canterlot City~

The sword landed on the street, and sent dark blue lightning onto the ground, recollecting the energy of the monster that fell. A few seconds later though, the Griffin was reformed, but at least ten stories tall.

"Look at me now, Power Rangers!" the Griffin shouted. The Power Rangers backed away in fear looking at the Griffin.

"Wait, no one told me they could do that!" Black shouted in fear.

"So, he's back for round three!" Blue said, "Bring it on!"

"Guys, I think we need the zords!" Yellow said, Pink nodding in agreement.

"I agree!" Red said. The Rangers all got in formation and held their hands up.

"WE NEED MAREZORD POWER, NOW!" the Rangers shouted.

In a mountain far off, the ground opened up revealing the Red Earth Marezord rising out, giving a loud mechanical whinny.

In the city, some of the buildings moved out of the way, revealing a large elevator with the Black Unicorn Marezord kneeling on it. When the elevator stopped, the Marezord came to life and began galloping through the city.

The Blue Pegasus Marezord was seen flying down from high in the sky, calling out to it's master in a deep mechanical whinny.

The Pink Earth Marezord was running through a meadow towards the fight. When it reached a cliff it jumped up, and elegantly landed on the ground continuing its run.

In a forest, a high mechanical whinny was heard, making all the animals scatter. The large figure of the Yellow Pegasus Marezord was seen slowly walking out of the forest.

When the Marezords found each other, they charged through the city toward their masters. Red nodded and jumped straight up in the air to her Marezord, followed by Blue and Yellow, and then Pink and Black.

"Log on!" Red shouted in her cockpit.

"Rainbow here, ready to rock!" Blue said from her cockpit.

"Rarity here, preped for battle!" Black said from her cockpit.

"Pinkie Pie here, let's do this!" Pink said from her cockpit.

"Fluttershy here, I'm ready this time!" Yellow said from her cockpit.

The Marezords stayed close together, now running toward the Griffin.

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared of your overgrown toy ponies?" the Griffin taunted.

"Insert Harmony Crystals!" Red said inserting her crystal into it's slot.

"TWO! ONE! POWER UP!" the other Rangers shouted, mimicking Red's action.

**MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED**

The eyes of the Red Marezord glowed along with the mechanical voice.

The legs of the Blue and Yellow Marezords folded up to their sides as they flew next to each other.

The head of the Black Marezord came off and the front half of it folded open at the same time of the pack half of the Pink Marezord folded open. The two halfs linked up and continued to run forward.

The Red Marezord jumped up un the air and met the Blue and Yellow Marezords. The Blue Marezord connected with the left side of the Red Marezord, and the Yellow Marezord connected with the right side. At the same time, the red Marezord turned upright and straightened its back legs so they shot straight down.

The front section and head of the Pink Marezord opened up revealing a slot for the Red Marezord to fit in from the waist down.

The chest opened up a bit, and the head of the Red Marezord folded downward turning into the breastplate, and revealing the silver humanoid face and long blond hair of the Megazord.

The head of the Black Marezord came down on the humanoid head, forming a helmet. The eyes of the resulting robot glowed at the same time.

**MEGAZORD ACTIVATED**

The Centaurus Megazord got in a fighting stance, finishing the transformation.

The Centaurus Megazord trotted toward the Griffin and began fighting close quarter. The Griffin jumped up and kicked Centaurus, sending it back.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" the Griffin taunted.

"Careful what ya ask for!" Red shouted.

Centuarus' jousting staff fell out of the sky. Centaurus picked it up and charged over to the Griffin. Using it's jousting staff similar to a sword, Centaurus began slashing and impaling the Griffin.

Griffin grabbed the staff in an attempt to hold the Centaurus Megazord hostage.

"Got you now!" the Griffin taunted.

"Darn it, now what?" Blue shouted.

"Pinkie Pie, can you do something about this?" Red asked.

"Leave it to me, AJ," Pink said.

Centaurus then stood on his hind legs and kicked the Griffin back, forcing him to let go of the staff.

"Okay then, try this!" Griffin shouted, firing it's feathers at the Centaurus Megazord, which fell back from the attack.

"We're not givin up!" Red shouted, "Rangers, pull it together!"

Centaurus got up, and then began stomping it's foot on the ground, preparing to charge.

"Whoa, whoa!" Griffin said, "You weren't supposed to get up!"

Centaurus charged forward, it's front legs opening up to reveal a series of missile launchers. The Griffin saw that and actually began running away.

Centaurus fired the missiles at the Griffin, pushing him upward as he got hit. The missiles stopped firing and he began falling, stopping right in time to be impaled by the Centaurus Megazord's staff as it charged. He exploded on impact.

Centaurus stopped, stood on it's hind legs kicking the air in victory.

~Nightmare Moon's Airship~

"I apologize, my queen," Chaos said, "That monster wasn't adequate enough to destroy the Rangers. Next time-"

"Not at all Chaos, you did just fine," Nightmare Moon said, shocking Chaos.

"What? I don't understand."

Nightmare Moon chuckled, "Now we know how the Rangers handle situations where their powers aren't available."

"My queen, if I may ask, what are you planning?" Chaos asked, making Nightmare Moon laugh.

"That's a surprise, Chaos," Nightmare Moon said, "But don't worry. It will all make sense soon."

~Recreation Center~

This time, AJ was punching the punching bag while Rarity spotted for her. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow were talking to Fluttershy, who was wearing her workout uniform and just finished confessing what happened between her and Gilda.

"Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me Gilda made you uncomfortable," Rainbow asked.

"You and Gilda knew each other long before I met you," Fluttershy said softly, "I didn't want to ruin that friendship. Besides, I knew Gilda had a history of rough behavior."

"Yeah, which I always called her on," Rainbow confessed, surprising Fluttershy.

"So, you had to talk to her before?" Pinkie Pie asked for Fluttershy.

"Yeah, all the time. Gilda's a great person on the inside, but she doesn't really express herself well. She used to bully me before we became friends."

"I can't imagine anyone bullying you, Rainbow," Fluttershy said, making Rainbow laugh.

"Sadly I wasn't always the top Martial Artist in Canterlot," Rainbow stated, "Fluttershy, you're my friend too, just as much as Gilda is. If there's anytime where someone is bothering you, talk to me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll... try to speak up more," Fluttershy said. She and Rainbow hugged, but Pinkie Pie tapped Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Speaking of Gilda," Pinkie said, pointing to the door. Fluttershy and Rainbow looked, and saw Gilda standing there with her hands in her pockets, looking at them with an expression of almost guilt.

Rainbow was about to get up, but Fluttershy stopped her, "It's okay. I'll handle this," she said walking up to Gilda.

"Hey," Gilda said softly.

"Hi," Fluttershy said. For a few seconds they were both silent.

"Are you... okay?" Gilda asked.

"Oh yes... Those monsters didn't hurt me..."

"That's good."

More silence followed. At this point, Rarity and AJ were also watching them as well, just in case they were needed.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked, "Were you... worried?"

"Uh... a little..." Gilda confessed, "But I have to say, you changed a lot since Middle School, in a good way."

Fluttershy nodded, but still had a serious expression, "Gilda, back in Middle School, I let you push me around, a lot. But this time it's different. If you're going to be here then you have to respect me."

"I understand," Gilda said looking down, "I'm... sorry..."

"I was actually hoping..." Fluttershy said, holding out her hand, "That we could be friends, for _real_ this time."

For a long time, Gilda just stared at Fluttershy's hand. The air was so tense, AJ was about to go over there, but...

Gilda smiled, and took Fluttershy's hand, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Rarity breathed out in relief, AJ nodded smiling, Rainbow sat back down relieved, and Pinke Pie was clapping. At that moment, Snips and Snails took that as their chance to go over to Gilda and Fluttershy.

"You know, we'd like to be friends too," Snips said with an arrogant smile.

"Yeah, we'd like to be friends," Snails mimicked, smile and everything.

Fluttershy and Gilda looked at each other, nodded smiling, and then kicked them back into a trash can. Everyone laughed as AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie all gathered around them.

"Ah think ah speak for ev'ryone when Ah say, welcome to Canterlot, Gilda," AJ said with a laugh. As Snips and Snails looked up at them indignantly, everyone continued to laugh, Fluttershy and Gilda still holding hands.

_Dear Ma and Pa,_

_Today Ah saw a side of one of my friends that Ah never thought Ah'd see. Mah friend Fluttershy, who was always really soft spoken, actually spoke up for herself. She even reached out to that person on her own and made a new friend out of the whole ordeal._

_Just goes to show ya that just 'cause someone doesn't look really strong willed, doesn't mean they aren't. In fact, that person may be the strongest one of all. What's that sayin? Speak softly, but carry a big stick? Yeah, Ah think that describes Fluttershy perfectly._

_Your daughter, AJ_

_With this letter, there's a picture of Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Gilda together at a table. Fluttershy is sitting in the middle, while Rainbow and Gilda both have thair arms around Fluttershy, making the three of them look like a close knit group._

**For those who are wondering, Gilda will probably be a reoccurring character in the series, but not a main character. If she does become a main character, it's going to be much later in the series.**

**Also, the letters in the end are AJ speaking aloud, that's why her accent is portrayed in the writing. Just a few things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode.**


End file.
